Android Alisha (Part 1) : The Dark New Future
by Sassy Swift
Summary: When Dr. Gero uses his own flesh and blood to be made as an android, Trunks's world changes. Not only are 17 and 18 terrorizing his world, but now Android Alisha is helping them after finally being completed! She's deadly, smart, and a beauty who catches Trunks's eye. Will he let his feelings for the girl take shape or ignore them to save his world?
1. Chapter 1: The New Creation

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
This is my third Fanfiction. It is kind of like a sequel to my first story, The History of the Androids. It is kind of like a adventure/romantic twist to The History of Trunks.  
I hope you like it! Enjoy!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 1)

**The Dark New Future**

Chapter 1: The New Creation

Dr. Gero always had intentions on making his daughter an android. One day, he completed that goal. He made her his creation a few weeks after his wife passed away. Forced against her will, Alisha Gero, Gero's daughter, was made an android. But, she was not yet completed until after her father finished with Android 17 and 18. The two androids always stared at her in her "crate" as the two androids called it. Whenever they asked about her, Gero alwaysgave the same excuse: "She is incomplete."  
Incomplete.  
That word got to her and always echoed in the back of her mind.  
She was incomplete.  
Never completed until the faithful day when 17 and 18 killed Dr. Gero.

They had walked over to her in her "crate" after they had done the deed.  
"Should we free her?" The female one asked.  
"Yes." Said the other.  
The door opened and Alisha opened her eyes.  
"So this is the new android." The blonde one said with a smile. "17, check her data."  
The dark-haired one was reading the young android's data. He grinned.  
"She is quiet powerful." He said.  
"Good." Said the blonde. "She'll make a great accomplice."  
She turned to Alisha who was staring at the two with surprise.  
"And you are?" The blonde one said.  
"A-Alisha." The android replied, nervously playing with her brunette hair.  
"Android Alisha. That's a catchy name. It fits you." Said the boy. "I'm 17, by the way."  
"You must be 18." Alisha said, turning to the blonde android.  
"That's me." She said.  
"He's dead isn't he?" Alisha asked. The other two knew that she was talking about Dr. Gero.  
"Dead as a door nail." 17 said.  
Alisha never thought that she would be happy to hear that, but she was. After all he made her go through she it would be normal for her to be happy.  
"Now what?"'Alisha asked.  
17 and 18 grinned at each other.  
"Destruction." They said in unison.  
They walked toward the doorway to leave the laboratory. They turned back to see Alisha still in the same spot.  
"Follow us, Alisha." 17 said.  
Alisha stood up and walked toward them. They smiled and stopped out the laboratory.  
"We're going to have some fun." 18 said.  
"Destruction?" Alisha asked.  
"Destruction."


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of the Z-Fighters

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 2 is finally posted. Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter!  
(This chapter is a part that The History of Trunks didn't really show. This is my version of it where Vegeta gets killed by Alisha!)  
Enjoy!

**Android Alisha**

**(Part 1)**

**The Dark New Future**

Chapter 2: Death of the Z-Fighters

They arrived in a city nine miles southwest of South City. Alisha stared down at the people. There were plenty of them.  
"What are we doing here?" She asked.  
"What do you think?" 18 said. "This city is an easy target to start a killing spree."  
"K-killing spree?" Alisha stammered.  
"Yes." 17 said, licking his lips.  
"Shall we begin?" 18 asked.  
She raised her left hand and formed a large energy blast in her palm. Alisha looked down at the people and felt her heart race. She wasn't a murder and she didn't encourage it. She wasn't bloodthirsty, not yet anyway.  
Alisha opened her mouth and before she said ,"Don't!" 18 had already fired the blast. The people below began to scream and run as they saw the blast heading for them.  
"I love seeing them scurry like mice." 18 said, smiling.  
The blast collided with the city. A second later, the city was gone.  
"Hey!" Said a voice.  
The three of them turned. A green man was standing there. Alisha had never seen a person like that. She thought that he was probably not a person at all.  
"What do you think you were doing?! They were helpless people down there!" He shouted.  
18 and 17 smirked at the angry green man.  
"It's too late now, green man. They're all dead." 17 said.  
The green man scowled and launched at them. 18 and 17 smiled. They turned to Alisha.  
"Watch how it's done." 18 said.  
Then, 18 and 17 launched at the green man. Alisha watched the fight, feeling terrified.

The green man tried to hit 18 with his long arm. She was too fast for him though. She dodged the attack, disappeared, and reappeared from behind him. She hit him in the stomach. The green man's eyes bulged. He fell to the ground. Alisha gasped. The green man laid still on the ground. The green man was named Piccolo and he was dead. Alisha knew he was dead. She turned away from the sight. 18 smirked.  
"Why didn't you let me kill him?" 17 pouted.  
"He was too easy. It was no fun anyway." 18 said. She turned to Alisha. "That is how you kill."  
"Y-you k-killed him with o-one p-punch!" Alisha stammered.  
"It's as easy as that sometimes." 18 said with a smirk. She looked down at her victim. "In this case, it was that easy."

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone worthy enough to fight?!" Said another voice.  
The threesome turned around again. A dark-haired man was standing there. It was Vegeta.  
"Look what we have here. Another person lining up to die." 18 said.  
"I won't die by a group of kids!" He yelled.  
"Oh, we're not kids. We're androids." 17 said cooly. "And don't forget it."  
"I won't be beaten by a bunch of tin cans!" Vegeta said.  
He powered up. His spiky, jet-black hair turned blonde.  
"Should I handle him, 18?" 17 asked.  
"No." 18 said. "Let Alisha have a try."  
"What?!" Alisha exclaimed.  
"Go on. Show this guy what you're made of."  
18 pushed Alisha forward. Alisha was now a few feet away from Vegeta.  
"Alright girl, you asked for it!" He said.  
He launched at her. Alisha screamed as his fists collided against her cheek. She flew back a few feet, but stopped herself. She looked up at him. He was smirking. She felt herself get angry. She wiped off the blood from her cheek and attacked Vegeta. She kicked him in the stomach, in his face with her leg, and she punched him. Vegeta spat out blood. Alisha was stronger than she thought. Being an android made her punches stronger and fatal. Vegeta's hair turned back to normal. He fell to the ground. He crashed onto the hard ground, lifeless and dead. Alisha gasped. She looked down at her bloody hands. She couldn't believe it. She had just killed someone! Yet, she felt happy about it. It wouldn't be the last time she would kill someone. She helped kill the other Z-Fighters. After that, she was on the ruthless, killing rampage with 18 and 17 for several years. She became part of the android menace.


	3. Chapter 3: Trunks Briefs

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 3 is finally posted. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter! By the way, I used some quotes from the movie, The History of Trunks to make it more realistic, but I changed them a little. Enjoy!

**Android Alisha**

**(Part 1)**

**The Dark New Future**

Chapter 3: Trunks Briefs

For thirteen years, the androids terrorized Earth. Alisha was one of them. But one faithful day changed everything.

As usual during those thirteen years, the androids were attacking cities. They were attacking Pepper City. The city was under siege and the threesome were viciously attacking anyone they saw.

Meanwhile, a young lavender-haired boy and his mother we're driving and listening to the reports of the news of the current android rampage.  
"I can't listen anymore!" The woman said, turning off the radio.  
Her son sat beside her, clenching his fists.  
"There's got to be a way to stop them!" The woman said.  
"Mom!" The boy said. "Stop! I want you to go home without me."  
The woman stopped driving. She glared at him.  
"No! I know what you're thinking of doing! I am not going to lose my only son to those monsters!"  
But, the boy didn't listen. He flew away from her.

The androids decided to leave the city after they had enough of killing for that day.  
"You guys don't mind if I stick around here for a while, do you?" Alisha asked.  
"I don't know what for, but you can stay." 18 said.  
"The whole city might not be dead. There may be some life left to kill."  
"Okay. Whatever. You know where to find us."  
The two flew off into the air and disappeared from sight. Alisha sighed and wandered around the city. She then heard someone close by. She ran behind a pile of broken buildings. She did not want to be seen. She watched as a lavender-haired boy flew down from the sky and landed on the ground a few feet away from her.  
"He can fly?" Alisha whispered to herself.  
She watched the boy's movements. She saw him cringe at the sight of the mess and death everywhere. He looked up. Alisha looked up too and saw another boy fly down and land on top of what was left of a building. He looked slightly older than the other boy. He had spiky black hair, a scar, and he was wearing an orange outfit. Alisha thought that she recognized him from somewhere.  
Alisha saw the younger boy talking to him. She thought that this boy must know him.  
"Gohan, why are they doing this; killing all of these innocent people?!"  
The other boy stared down at him. Alisha wondered. Who are these two boys? One is named Gohan, but she didn't know who the other boy was and why he cared about her and 17 and 18 killing people. She had to know more about them.  
"Let's get you home, Trunks." Gohan said.  
Trunks. So that was his name.

Alisha had followed the two boys to Capsule Corp. She hid from them, determined not to be spotted. She finally heard their voices coming out from an open window. She listened. She recognized Trunks's voice.  
"Is this the way life is supposed to be? So full of pain? I rather fight and die than watch this all happen." He said.  
Alisha raised an eyebrow. Who does this kid thinks he is thinking that he can fight against her and 17 and 18? Does he think he's immortal or something? He seems stupid. He doesn't seem like an average kid who wouldn't think of fighting against the threats that kill people. Alisha noticed that he was no ordinary boy and that he was very caring about people.  
She heard the boy said, "Please train me! Please! Come on Gohan, you're half-Sayian like me, right? So you must know how I am feeling. Please help me channel some of this anger."  
Alisha was letting what she just heard sink in. So, he was half-Sayian. That means he is not from Earth. That explains a lot. He also wants to be trained to fight. Does he think he can win against the androids that way? She doubted it, but obviously he didn't.  
She then heard Gohan say, "You're pitiful, Trunks and an emotional wreck just like how I was when my mom wouldn't let me train with my father. From now on, I am your master and you are my pupil."  
"Great! I won't let you down!"  
So the guy was going to train Trunks. He even thinks that Trunks may have potential. This was strange. Alisha heard a woman come in. She thought that it must be Trunks's mother. She then heard them talk. She heard many things, but one part of the conversation caught her attention.  
"Gohan, I heard rumors that you've been fighting the androids by yourself. Is that true?" The woman asked.  
"Yes."  
Alisha gasped. She thought that she recognized him. He was the one always challenging her and 17 and 18 to fight. He was determined to kill them. And now he was going to train the little boy how to fight. She had a feeling that Trunks would fight against them now.

Alisha heard enough. She flew away and was planning to tell 17 and 18 what she heard. But, she decided not to. She wanted to see what Gohan and Trunks were going to be up to and she wanted to see what she was up against.


	4. Chapter 4: Training to Transform

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 4 is finally posted. Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter! By the way, I used some quotes from the movie, The History of Trunks to make it more realistic, but I changed them a little. There is also a bad word. Enjoy the chapter!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 1)

**The Dark New Future**

Chapter 4: Training to Transform

The next day, Alisha searched for them.  
"They got to be somewhere."  
Finally, she spotted them flying ahead of her. She let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that they didn't see her. She followed them to an island. She hid behind some rocks. She watched the training.

Trunks was powering up; yelling at the top of his lungs. Alisha watched tentatively as the sand began to rise and swirl around him. His hair was starting to stick up. Electric energy swirled him.  
"Not bad. I can't believe he's this far along." Alisha heard Gohan say.  
Alisha's eyes widened. Maybe this kid was a bigger threat than she thought.

Afterwards, Trunks and Gohan moved to a different place to spar. Alisha silently followed them. She hid behind more rocks and watched them go head-to-head in a one-on-one battle. They flew toward each other. Trunks attacked, but he was too slow for Gohan. They moved closer onto a rocky cliff. When they were so close to the edge, Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks. He attacked him from the back. Trunks groaned and landed in the water. Alisha winced. She saw him hit the water. She held her breath. She sighed with relief as she saw Trunks resurface.  
"Help! Gohan! Help!" Trunks called out.  
Gohan didn't move.  
_Do something! _Alisha thought while looking up at Gohan.  
"Okay. Make big circles with your arms and kick really hard." Gohan replied.  
"That's a big help!" Alisha whispered sarcastically.  
She stared at Trunks as he attempted to swim. She watched him all the way until he made it to the shore.

She sighed. She then turned back to see Trunks panting and soaking wet from head to toe.  
"Here you go, Trunks." Gohan said, handing him a towel.  
_Now he helps?_ Alisha thought.  
Trunks replies, "You stand there and watch me almost drown and you offer me a towel?!"  
"Yep."  
Trunks grabs the towel and dries his face. Gohan sits down next to him. Alisha watches them and what she heard next caught her interest.  
"Gohan, you knew my father right? My mom doesn't say much about him. I can't remember him when I was a baby. Do you think you can tell me about what he was like?"  
"He was tough, extremely powerful, arrogant, and very proud."  
"Oh, I see. Mom says that about him too."  
Alisha had a strange feeling that she knew who his father was. If only they mentioned a name. If only...

If was turning dark now. Alisha knew that she should be getting back to 17 and 18 before they come looking for her, but she wanted to see Trunks power up one more time before she goes to see if he succeeded getting to a whole new level or something. Trunks powered up again. He seemed to be struggling.  
"Trunks remember how you felt that day when the androids came and killed the city. Remember how you felt. Remember!" Gohan called out. Gohan knew that the only way for him to succeed in transforming was to push him and make him snap because of his emotions. He knew it would work because it worked for him.  
Trunks yelled and powered up. Golden energy surrounded him. He started to change.  
"Oh crap!" Alisha exclaimed at the sight. She recognized the golden energy. That energy also came from Gohan whenever he transformed to fight her and 17 and 18. She knew that Trunks was about to transform just like Gohan. Trunks continued to power up. His hair started to stick up. The golden energy began to fade. Alisha held her breath, waiting to see if he will transform. The golden light faded. Trunks fell to his knees. Alisha gasped. He was almost there. Almost. Alisha sighed and couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5: First Encounter

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 5 is finally posted. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter! By the way, there is bad language in this chapter and I used some quotes from the movie, The History of Trunks to make it more realistic, but I changed them a little. Also, Trunks versus Alisha! What will happen? Read and enjoy!

Also, please leave a review. I like to read what others think of my writing and stories. Thanks. Enjoy the chapter!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 1)

**The Dark New Future**

Chapter 5: First Encounter

Alisha flew away from the island, a smile still on her face. She then frowned and mentally slapped herself.  
"What the hell am I happy about?! Trunks is powerful! He's also a threat to me and the others. Why should I care if he's getting stronger?! That's bad for us! I got to get my thoughts straight or else..." She shook her head flew toward the place she knew 17 and 18 were at. There was just one other thing on her mind that she had to know the answer to.

"You took long!"  
Alisha arrived. 17 and 18 we're eyeing her suspiciously.  
"What took you so long?"  
"You know..." Alisha said the first, convincing lie that popped into her head. "Killing a city full of humans."  
"Without us?!" 17 exclaimed.  
"S-sorry."  
"Whatever."  
"There's one thing I want to ask."  
"What and why?" 18 asked.  
"It's just been bugging me. My question is, who was that guy I killed? Remember him? He had spiky blonde hair and then it turned black. Do you know his name?"  
18 smirked. "Well, my data said that his name was Vegeta."  
"Did it say what his family names were like his wife or possible children?"  
"Why do you what to know so much about him?"  
"It's just been bugging me for quite a while now and I need an answer!"  
"Whatever. As long as it would keep you quiet afterwards." 18 said. "The data showed that he had a wife named Bulma Briefs."  
Alisha gulped.  
_Please don't say that he had a son named Trunks!_ She pleaded in her mind.  
"It also said that he had a son named Triton...no it was...Timmy? What the boy's name again, 17?"  
"Trunks."  
"Yeah! That's it!"  
Alisha gasped. She almost fell in shock.  
_I killed his father! I killed Trunks's father! Oh shit! I killed him!_ Alisha thought.  
"What's wrong, Alisha?" 18 asked.  
"N-nothing." Alisha stammered, trying not to fall back. Her legs were shaking.  
"Anyway..." 18 said. "I've been bored lately and I wanted to kill many people at once. So, I thought about where would many people be and I know where, an amusement park!"  
"So...?"  
"You'll see tomorrow."

They were at an amusement park called Super World.  
"You sure we should be here?" Alisha asked 18 as they hovered over the amusement park. She had a feeling that Trunks might come here and more than ever she didn't want to see him.  
"Let's have some fun." 17 said.  
18 nodded. She looked down and saw a ride. She smiled.  
"That's where I want to go to first."

They flew down and onto the platform where they would go on the ride. They passed several people in line and stepped in the ride. Alisha glanced back at the people and sat in back of 17 and 18.  
"Excuse me folks, but you're going to have to go to the back of the line!" A man said.  
"Buzz off! We were here first!" 18 lied.  
"Madam, please. The rules say that-"  
Suddenly the man jumped back as 18 raised her hand and formed a blast.  
"Rules. Who needs them?" She said.  
She fired the blast. Alisha had shut her eyes so she wouldn't see the people run and die because of the blast.  
The ride sped off. They went on other rides after that. What they didn't know was that Trunks and Gohan were coming closer and closer.

17 and 18 were about to go on another ride. Alisha was fixing her hair and putting it in a ponytail when Gohan and Trunks landed in front of them.  
"Oh shit! Dammit!" Alisha whispered.  
"Look, it's Blondie only his hair is black today." 18 said, recognizing Gohan.  
Alisha looked at Trunks. She hated seeing him glaring at her. She knew him, but he didn't know her. It was their "first encounter".  
"He's becoming a real bother. What do you say we finish him off this time?" 18 asked.  
Alisha gasped.  
"Sure." 17 said.  
"Let me handle this." Gohan said  
"Right." Trunks said, backing away.  
Alisha was happy that at least Trunks wasn't going to fight. Suddenly, 17 charged at Gohan. They fought. They punched, kicked, dodged, and attacked with all their might. After a little while, Gohan transformed. His hair was blonde, his eyes were blue, and his power had increased. He had the upper hand! Alisha watched as 17 fought and got hurt by Gohan's punches. 18 interfered. She came and hit Gohan into a building. After that, 17 and 18 fought him together.  
_This isn't good._ Alisha thought, biting her lower lip in fright.

They attacked him. He couldn't defend himself. Alisha knew that they were just toying with him. They will start hurting him for real soon. Alisha wished that she can help, but she wanted to help Gohan. Suddenly, Trunks came rushing up to his aid!  
"No!" Alisha yelled.  
18 prepared a blast and fired it at him. Trunks was alright, but he attacked again!  
"No!"  
Before he attacked 18, Alisha had kicked Trunks out of the way. He fell backwards. She gasped at what she had done.  
"Alisha,you fight the twerp while I help 17!"  
"No!" Alisha called, but Trunks kicked her.  
She fell back. He launched at her. He hit her. Alisha blocked his attacks. She didn't want to hurt him.  
"Kid, stop attacking already!" Alisha said as she continued to block his attacks.  
"I won't stop, you monster!" Trunks said.  
She didn't want to hurt him. But, it seemed like she had no choice.  
Trunks clenched his left fist and hit Alisha in the face. Alisha screeched and moved back. She stared at her cheek. Blood trickled down it. She growled. She felt her blood curdle as she felt angrier. She wasn't holding back now. This kid needed to get taken down a peg or two.  
"Alright kid! You asked for it!"  
She yelled and launched forward; attacking him.


	6. Chapter 6: Beautiful Threat

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 6 is finally posted. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter! The chapter is really short, but it's the conclusion to what happens with Alisha and Trunks from the last chapter. By the way, there is bad language in this chapter and I used some quotes from the movie, The History of Trunks to make it more realistic, but I changed them a little. Trunks versus Alisha! I basically left the last chapter in a cliffhanger so here is what happens next! Read and enjoy!

Also, please leave a review. I like to hear about what people say and think about my stories. Thanks.

Enjoy the chapter!

Android Alisha

(Part 1)

**The Dark New Future**

Chapter 6: Beautiful Threat

They fought in mid-air. They hovered over the Ferris wheel. She hit him hard. He couldn't block the attacks.  
"Gohan!" He yelled.  
She punched him again. She then gasped. She lifted him up and said, "I'm so sorry! I don't want to hurt you!"  
"You already did!"  
"Listen, I don't want to kill you!" Alisha yelled.  
Trunks continued to attack her.  
"Seriously, I don't!" Alisha said.  
"Of course you do! Don't lie! You are a bloodthirsty android just like the others!"  
"I am not a damn killer!"  
"Yes you ARE!"  
He hit her and she fell on the Ferris wheel. She sat up as he flew down beside her.  
"Trunks, I know that I have killed many people, but I don't want to kill you!"  
Trunks stopped moving and stood still.  
"How do you know my name?" He asked.  
Alisha got up and balanced herself. She stood up straight.  
"I know a lot more about you than you think." She said.  
"So?!"  
"I know a lot about you! You're a kind, strong, and caring boy who does not want innocent people to die! You are a great person and I wouldn't kill you."  
"You still would kill me and you know you would!"  
"I just said that I won't!"  
"You have killed before!"  
"Look, I am so sorry that I killed your father!" She regretted that she said that.  
Trunks froze. He gasped and gawked at her.  
"You...killed my father...?" He then let a few tears slide down his cheeks. He clenched his fists, snarled, and launched at Alisha.  
"I''LL KILL YOU!"  
He attacked again. She was too fast for him. She grabbed him by his shirt. Alisha pulled him closer by the scruff of his shirt.  
"Trunks," she whispered. "I don't want to kill you. 17 and 18 would though. You need to get out of here."  
She turned around and she saw 17 and 18 coming closer to her. She gasped and looked down at Trunks.  
"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
She let go of him. He stood there, frozen with fear.  
"Run, Trunks! RUN NOW!" Alisha yelled.  
The androids were coming closer now. Alisha grabbed Trunks by the arms and used one hand to fire a blast at 17 and 18. 18 and 17 yelled in shock and dodged the blast. As they got distracted by the sudden attack, Alisha threw Trunks down and he landed safely on the ground. He couldn't believe what just happened. An android threat just saved his life.


	7. Chapter 7: A Change of Heart

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 7 is finally posted. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter! The chapter is really short. Trunks has feelings for Alisha? Alisha has feelings for Trunks? Yes or no? Obvious? Maybe. Don't worry. Romance will bloom soon. But for now, read as Trunks is confused by the mysterious android and how Alisha will be shocked by a plot to kill.  
Read and enjoy!

By the way, here is a description of Alisha: brunette, dark-eyed, wearing a purple shirt and a vest that says R&R on it along with a denim skirt with purple tights underneath it. She wears ankle-high black boots.

Sorry for not posting this description before. It would have been helpful, but at least you can have an idea of what Alisha looks like.

Also, please leave a review. I like to hear about what people say and think about my stories. Thanks.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 1)

**The Dark New Future**

Chapter 7: A Change of Heart

Gohan was taken care of by Bulma at Capsule Corp. He had lost an arm while fighting the androids. It soon became night when Trunks left Gohan to sleep.  
Trunks laid awake in bed that night after saying goodnight to Gohan. He remembered feeling his heart race as Alisha pulled him closer to her. He felt himself blush. He then shook his head angrily. What was he thinking? Is he falling in love with the android? He can't. He won't let himself.  
_She is cute though._ Trunks thought. He shook his head again. _She may be beautiful, but she's a murder. She killed Dad._  
But, he then reminded himself that she did save his life...

"You threw a blast at us!" 18 said, smacking Alisha's arm.  
They were standing outside of West City.  
"So?" Alisha said, turning her back to 17 and 18 and rubbing her arm.  
"You shouldn't have done that! Why did you do it anyway?"  
Alisha didn't know what to say. Why did she do it? Simple. She wanted to protect Trunks. She couldn't say that though. 18 and 17 would probably kill her for saying that she wanted to protect a human who was fighting against them. So, she decided to lie and blame herself.  
"It was an act out of insanity. Sorry." Alisha muttered.  
"At least you said it was your fault." 17 said. "Although it did look like you were trying to save the kid. Were you?"  
Alisha glared.  
"How can you expect me to do something like that?" She said in a tone that was believable to be somewhat angry. She was convincing.  
17 shrugged. Alisha turned her back to him again.  
"Now that that's settled, let's plan out a way to kill one of the pests who has been bugging me." 18 said with an evil smile.  
Alisha turned to look at her. She hoped that she wasn't talking about Trunks.  
"Who?" She asked.  
What 18 said next made Alisha's eyes widen with terror.  
18 smirked and said, "Gohan."


	8. Chapter 8: The Death of Son Gohan

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 8 is finally posted. It's the last chapter of Part 1. There are quotes from The History of Trunks in this chapter that I slightly changed. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter! Read and enjoy!

Also, please leave a review. I like to read about what people say and think about my stories. Thanks.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 1)

**The Dark New Future**

Chapter 8: The Death of Son Gohan

"G-Gohan?" Alisha stammered. "Isn't he dead? Didn't you both kill him?"  
"That's what we thought for a while, but he was still breathing when we went to you when you were fighting the other boy."  
"So..." Alisha said, nervously. "You are planning to kill him?!"  
"Why are you so shocked about it?" 18 said, raising her eyebrows.  
Alisha didn't know what to reply. She couldn't say that she wanted to save Gohan, but she couldn't be completely quiet either.  
"How exactly are you going to find him and kill him? He usually comes after us. It's not the other way around most of the time."  
"Easy. We do what we always do and he'll come straight to us."  
_Trunks will follow him though._ Alisha thought.  
"You think it'll work?" Alisha asked, hoping that it won't.  
"I don't doubt my plans, Alisha. Do you?"  
Alisha didn't reply to that, scared to say the wrong thing.  
"You better not. You are going to help." 18 said.  
"You are asking?"  
"No, I'm telling."  
"I...I can't."  
"What?!"  
"Sorry...I just...can't!"  
Alisha flew into the sky and away from 17 and 18.  
"Hey, get back here!" 17 called after her.  
"Let her go, 17. She'll be back."  
"But, where is she going? Do you think that she will interfere with the plan?"  
"She better not or she knows the consequences. Anyway, let's put this plan to action. There's a pest out there and we have to kill it."  
"Right."

Meanwhile, Alisha flew around cutie and landscapes looking for Trunks and Gohan.  
"I have to find them before it's too late!" She said to herself.  
She looked high and low for them. They were so close yet so far.

They weren't at Capsule Corp. They were on a grassy landscape. Trunks was powering up, trying to transform once more. Gohan's was helping him out by making human Grier and angrier so he would snap.  
"The androids...they're killers, Trunks! They'll destroy me, your mother, and YOU! Everything you hold sacred are just piles of trash to them! Killing innocent people is wrong. It's okay to feel hurt. It's okay to be angry. Use your feelings as a tool! Don't be afraid! Let it GO!"  
Trunks was so close to reaching the transformation now. From high above in the sky Alisha sensed his energy rising.  
"Damn! That energy...is familiar! TRUNKS!"  
She sped off toward their direction.

Trunks collapsed. He wasn't able to transform just yet. He wasn't there yet. Gohan took him to a cliff to rest.  
"Man, I can't believe myself!" Trunks said, angrily.  
"Hey, relax. Let's forget on becoming a Super Sayian for now."  
"What am I doing wrong? You're my master, Gohan so you can tell me why I can't transform."  
"You can't." Gohan replied. "You just need some motivation or something that will force you transform. For me. I think about how the androids killed Piccolo and my other friends then I feel hurt which turns into hatred."  
Trunks stared at him as he spook. Then, out of nowhere; out of nothing, the city close by them explodes!  
"WHAT? You got to be kidding me!" Trunks exclaims at the sight.  
What they didn't know is that the androids' plan had begun.  
"This is ridiculous! Those people down there never even had a chance!" Gohan yells. He transforms.  
"Gohan, you can't go!" Trunks says.  
"Trunks, no matter what happens stay here!"  
"Are you crazy? I can't let you fight those androids by yourself! Now way!"  
"I'm a lot more vulnerable when you're with me!"  
"But, I'm stronger this time! Please! I can help! Take me with you, Gohan! Please!"  
Gohan stares at Trunks. An idea struck him. He just had to lie to protect him.  
"Alright, Trunks. Let's go get them!"  
"Right!"  
As Trunks turns around, Gohan hits him in the back of the head. Trunks falls to the ground.  
"Sorry, Trunks. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. This is my battle for now, Trunks. You'll understand someday."  
Gohan flies off to the city, leaving Trunks. That's the last time he saw his friend.

In the city, 17 and 18 are throwing blasts everywhere.  
"Where's that pest at, 17? He should be here!" 18 exclaimed.  
"How should I know?!"  
"He should be here. Dammit!"  
As though on cue, Gohan comes and kicks 17 into a building.  
"Finally. It's about time." 18 says, smiling.  
"That's quite an entrance you made." 17 said, as he returned. "I seem to recall that we have some unfinished business, Gohan. I am glad you came."  
"Let's finish what we started, Blondie." 18 said.  
"You know you can't win. Even if you manage to kill me, someone even stronger will come and take my place!"  
They attacked at the same time. Both charging at him from two sides. Gohan forms a blast and throws it. He used it to distract them. Gohan takes advantage of the distraction and flies up into the sky. Following him, 17 and 18 watch his moves closely. They won't let him get away this time. Both of them were forming blasts. When they threw it, Gohan made an energy shield. The blasts had no effect on him.18 and 17 attacked him. Punching him from all sides, they finally managed to hit him hard enough that he fell to the ground. Moving quickly, 17 and 18 fly down to the spot Gohan crash landed at. Also moving quickly, Gohan jumped away from them. All three of them fired energy blasts. The blasts collided and they each had a hard time controlling the blasts so the other blast wouldn't reach them. In the end, Gohan overpowered them. He threw the blast over to them. They flew backwards from the weight of the blast. Gohan used this opportunity to attack. But, the androids fought back. They continued to throw blasts at each other and they fought. For a few moments, it looked like Gohan had the upper hand and that the androids would meet finally meet their end. But, the androids didn't give up.

Dark, stormy, rain clouds started to form. Rain fell on the warriors.  
"This thunderstorm is a perfect backdrop for your demise." 17 said to Gohan.  
"There is no end for me." Gohan stated.  
They attacked. Fists collided, punches flew, kicks were thrown, and blood was spilled.

Alisha finally made it to the spot where she sensed Trunks's energy. She looked around.  
"I don't spot Gohan or Trunks. Weird. Where could they have gone?!" She said to herself. She looked toward the city where she suspected 17 and 18 are.  
"Oh-no! Gohan!"  
She almost went to help him, until she spotted Trunks on the floor.  
"Oh-no!"  
She ran down to help him.

Eventually, the androids cornered Gohan. They prepared blasts in their palms.  
"It's time to end this, Blondie!" 18 said, laughing.  
"You'll die today!" 17 said.  
"TIME TO DIE!" The two said in unison.  
They fired the blasts. The blasts went through Gohan!

"Wake up! Trunks! Wake up, Trunks!" Alisha said, shaking him.  
When he heard Trunks groan and move around, Alisha sighed. She then turned toward the city. She saw blasts being fired.  
"No...no...NO! GOHAN!" She yelled.  
She started to fly toward the city. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.  
"You..." He whispers.  
Alisha turns around. She gasps. Trunks had woken up.  
"The androids...Oh-no! Gohan, I have to save you!" He yells.  
He starts flying toward the city.  
"Trunks, don't go there!" Alisha said, standing in Trunks's way.  
"Get out of my way!"  
"NO! YOU CAN'T DIE, TRUNKS! I WON'T LET YOU!"  
She fired a small blast at him. He yelled and flew down to the ground.  
"Sorry, Trunks. I didn't hurt you. I just stopped you from doing something you'll regret. I don't want you to be dead. You're alive. I can't say the same about Gohan though. Maybe I can stop it. Bye, Trunks." Alisha whispered to herself as she watched Trunks fall to the ground. She flew to the city, hoping the deed of killing Gohan wasn't done.

Gohan yelled as the blasts penetrated his body. The androids watched as their foe started to die before their eyes. Soon, the deed was completely done. He took his last breath. The androids smiled at the sight.  
"Finally, he's dead." 17 said.  
"What a waste of a boy he was. Here lies, Gohan, the Earth's failure of a hero." 18 said.

Alisha stopped in mid-air. She felt her eyes tear up. She knew that she was too late to save him.  
"Gohan...no! I'm sorry, Trunks. I couldn't save him." She whispered.

Trunks opened his eyes.  
"That darn android!" He muttered under his breath.  
He stared up at the city.  
"Darn it, Gohan! Why did you go alone?! I hope you're okay! I'm coming!"  
He flew toward the city.

Alisha arrived to the city. She hovered over the spot where Gohan laid dead on the ground. She turned away, sniffling slightly.  
"Hey, Alisha! You made it!"  
She turned around and saw the two androids grinning at her. Alisha snarled at them. Rage filled her heart. Her fists were clenched, her anger was rising, her heart filled with hatred. The anger she felt built up inside of her. What they did she will not forgive. She will not forgive them. Ever. They were going to pay. They were. One day, they were going to regret all the killing they did, all the people they murdered, and everything they've done. Everything. They will die. Alisha will make sure of that. She will not forgive them for what they've done.

To be continued...  
In Android Alisha: (Part 2) The New Hope


End file.
